Heretofore, when necessary to pump liquid from a sump or other immovable container, combined mobile pump and container systems have been employed. However, in these systems the power source to run the pump for removing the liquid from the sump and pumping it into the moveable container has either been an electrically operated pump or one that is powered by an internal combustion engine.
In the oil patch or in other industrial situations where flammable liquids and, sometimes explosive gases are present, such pumping systems are not desirable because the electrical motors or internal combustion engines can serve as an ignition source for the liquid being pumped as well as any explosive gas that may be in the atmosphere.
Thus, it is highly desirable to have a pumping system with its own mobile container that is also free of ignition sources.